What She Couldn't Say
by Bookwormy Angel
Summary: A shortish oneshot on how Lochan got the nickname "Lochie" and how much it means to him and Maya. Slight AU. First Forbidden FanFic.


**AN:**

I'm sorry if this seems really out of character, but after I read Forbidden, I had to write something happier because that book just about shattered my heart.

Also, I realize that Lochan was probably only one year old when Maya was born in the book, just imagine he's maybe two or three years older in this story so that it'll make more sense. Sorry if anything other than that seems wrong; I'm running off of memory here! I read so much that some details of other books become blurred!

Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome!

_~Bookwormy_

When Lochan met his little sister, it was a cloudy day.

The dark gray clouds drifted across the almost same shade of gray sky. The sun wasn't visible, only rays in certain spots and a giant, muted yellow hanging in the sky. He was playing in the front of the shambled house, tossing an old soccer ball around. It wasn't his; he found it in the backyard of some abandoned house a few weeks ago. Lochan perked up when a car approached, his feet pounding loudly on the cracked pavement as he raced to the gate, grasping it in his hands and watching the car slow as it reached his home.

Stepping out of the car was his mother and father, his mother holding a little bundle wrapped in pink. As he looked on, it seemed like his parents were happy, but if you asked him to remember the scene as a teenager, verging on adult, he would say that his mother look troubled, her eyes not looking at the little bundle and her face showing little interest. His father looked tired, several new wrinkles covering his face Lochan would have sworn were not there months ago.

But he was happy. He had a friend. A little baby sister.

He stepped aside as his father pushed open the gate, leaning to the side and letting his mother with the little bundle walk into the house first. His father smiled softly down at him, petting his head before following the two ladies. Lochan followed obediently, a smile on his face.

Maya was Lochan's joy. She was a loving and playful baby, who loved to have someone's attention. Though their parents didn't pay her much attention, Lochan was always there, prepared to play peek-a-boo, or with a teddy bear in hand, or some type of new game he came up with. Sometimes he just sat there, holding her as she slept, cradled gently in his arms, her little thumb shoved in her mouth.

When she first started talking, Lochan was ecstatic. Of course, her words were broken and didn't really make any sense, like "cooie" for cookie, or "ebby bar"for teddy bear. It took Lochan awhile before he finally understood his little sisters broken and slightly slurred language.

Lochan would never admit to it, but he liked the interesting way his sister said her words. It was, after all, how he got his nickname, Lochie.

Maya had been having a hard time grasping the way to say "Lochan", though he was trying to help her. It just came naturally for him to say his own name, but he was having a hard time trying to explain it to his little sister.

After yet another failed lesson, Maya puffed out her already chubby cheeks, the red matching the hair that fell down to her shoulders in soft waves. Lochan had placed a pale blue bow above her right eat earlier in the day and it was slipping down onto her face. She shoved it angrily away with a huff. Lochan couldn't help but smile; she was cute.

"You Lochie." She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him with a serious expression on her face. Lochan smiled and responded, "Okay; I'm Lochie."

The nickname stuck for far longer than Lochan originally thought it would. Even when Maya learned to talk like a "grown up", she called him Lochie. Even on her first day of school, she called him Lochie. When Kit and Tiffin and Willa were born, she still called him Lochie. Eventually, she stopped when they were teenagers, raising their younger siblings without their mother or a father.

He thought it was because she wanted to prove to the kids that she and Lochan could take care of them. But eventually, he discovered it was more like a personal pet name now.

Maya called him Lochie when they were alone. And occasionally in front of the kids, when he was having one of his episodes, usually after getting provoked by an angry Kit. He missed the days when she called him Lochie just because she could.

After forming their very risky relationship, she returned to her old ways, calling him Lochie more than Lochan.

He liked it; hearing his name, in any form, leave her mouth. He smiled each time. When they were laying on the sofa, together, Maya settled between his legs and his arms draped around her stomach when everyone was gone to bed, she would talk to him, using his name as often as she could. Usually she was using "Lochie."

Sometimes, when their heated kissing progressed, she would moan his name, "Lochie." And he would pick up his kisses, trailing them along her neck and back up to her mouth.

The day they were caught breaking the law, she called him Lochie.

It was the one time he didn't want to hear his nickname, because the way she said it was desperate, her blue eyes shinning with tears and her flaming red hair tangled in a wild halo as he was whisked away by the police. It was the last good look at Maya before...everything.

If you asked Maya to remember what her brother was like, her blue eyes would dilate, looking into the distance. She would tell you about his laugh, and how it filled a room; about his smile and how it lit up her world; about his beautiful green eyes that sparkled whenever he was happy; about the way it felt right to be in his arms; about how he loved his family with everything he was worth and with every fiber of his being. She remembered every single little detail about her Lochie. Especially that he liked to be called Lochie, though he never told her that directly, she knew him well enough to see that way his eyes shone and his smile grew when she called him that.

Maya cherished those memories, more than anything, because they were about her Lochie. And no one could take that away from her.


End file.
